1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) transceivers, and in particular, to dedicated test equipment for testing RF transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in the daily lives of many people. With many applications already in existence, and increasing numbers of applications already planned, the designs for these wireless devices have been moving from being driven by technology to becoming commodities where cost become the critical feature. Accordingly, the integration level of the integrated circuits, or chip sets, used for these devices has increased, thereby lowering many costs, particularly at the system level. As a result of this, production testing and adjusting of these devices is now becoming a larger factor in terms of unit costs. Accordingly, lower costs for performing these tests is becoming increasingly critical.